1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of materials processing and more particularly to an apparatus and method for breaking scribed semiconductor wafers and the like into individual die.
2. Background Art
In the manufacture of microelectronic devices, such as integrated circuits, several hundred or more devices are fabricated on a single semiconductor wafer. The wafer is scribed and broken into individual die utilizing a semiconductor wafer breaker, with each die comprising a single circuit.
A popular wafer breaker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,168 entitled "Apparatus for Breaking Semiconductor Wafers" naming the present inventor as a co-inventor. Another approach is to position the wafer on a thin stretchable film. The wafer is then turned over and placed on a rubber pad. A roller breaker is rolled over the film causing the wafer to break along the scribe lines.
The art of semiconductor technology has advanced to the point that extremely small devices can now be fabricated on a wafer. Such devices may be on the order of a cube 0.005 inches in size. The present inventor is not aware of any conventional wafer breaking apparatus or method which is capable of successfully breaking such small devices.
The subject invention overcomes the above-noted limitations of conventional wafer breakers and is capable of breaking such extremely small devices with a high yield. Breaking is achieved with essentially no chipping, hinging or side damage. The apparatus may be utilized with wafers fabricated from a wide range of materials, including silicon and galium and wafers having metalized backings. In addition, wafers having delicate metalization patterns, such as interdigitated metalization patterns or air bridge constructions can be broken without damage.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following Best Mode for Carrying Out the Invention, together with the drawings.